The present disclosure relates to an emergency stop apparatus and method, to an emergency stop apparatus and method, which are capable of quickly stopping a facility at a desired position in a work space.
Each of processes for manufacturing a semiconductor or a display device is performed in each of process facilities that are disposed to provide an optimal condition for the progress of the corresponding process. The process facilities are complicated in mechanism and expensive in installation and operation. Also, the process facilities are quite complicated in manipulation process for stopping the operation. Thus, such a process facility essentially includes an emergency stop switch for emergently stopping an operation thereof.
The emergency stop switch may be installed with a simple and intuitive structure in a main body of the facility so that the emergency stop switch operates as quickly as possible.
For example, following Patent Document 1 relates to an emergency stop unit that includes a switch for stopping an entire line and a switch for stopping an individual device so that a worker may operate the switches in accordance with a situation. Also, Patent Document 2 relates to an EMO switch that is configured to stop an operation of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus in a state in which all of a plurality of push buttons are pressed, thereby preventing an erroneous operation of a worker from occurring. Also, Patent Document 3 relates to an emergency off unit that includes a button cover to prevent a button from being pressed accidentally by a worker.
However, when the worker is located far from a main body of a process facility, there is a situation in which the operation of the process facility has to be stopped emergently. In accordance with Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3, when the worker is located far from the main body of the process facility, it is impossible to emergently stop the operation of the process facility.
Following Patent Document 4 relates to an emergency off system including a portable EMO switch that is capable of generating a wireless signal to stop an operation of a process facility. In accordance with Patent Document 4, in an emergency situation, the worker may stop the operation of the process facility by pressing the portable EMO switch at any position.
However, the emergency off system disclosed in Patent Document 4 has an inconvenience in that the worker has to directly carry the portable EMO switch, and also, the worker should be careful so that the portable EMO switch is not pressed while the worker manipulates the process facility or carries the portable EMO switch.